


i wonder if you ever think of me

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [57]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: daemons verse, ensemble (if you can. if not, Nick)<br/>( a thousand miles - vanessa carlton )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wonder if you ever think of me

Nick sat and watched the world roll by the bus, his phone on his lap. No New Messages still flashing on the screen. Gabe and Greta were on the Decaydance anniversary show, and he was here, on some highway halfway across the country from them. When they were together, they felt so balanced in their trinity; when they were apart, Nick wondered if he'd dreamed it all.

There were photos online from last night's show, and the afterparty, Greta tucked up under Gabe's arm, both of them laughing and smiling at the camera. There was no room in the frame for a third.

He jerked out of his reverie as his phone buzzed. It slid off his lap and clattered onto the floor. Nick scooped it up, and opened the message. It was a photograph, grainy in the low light.

Greta, wearing only a sheet. Gabe spooned up behind her. They were both cuddling a pillow, on which was pinned a note in Greta's slanting script: wish you were right here.

Nick felt his heart unclench. Maybe they'd hold his space open for him until he got home.


End file.
